1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus and method of manufacturing thereof. More particularly, the method is an improvement in drawing a seal line efficiently in order to obtain more panels from a mother substrate and reduce the process time for manufacturing a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a display apparatus is an interface apparatus which displays images which can be perceived by our eyes through processing of data from information sources.
There are many typical display apparatuses such as a liquid crystal display (“LCD”), a plasma display panel (“PDP”), and an organic light emitting device (“OLED”). An LCD device has a matrix of liquid crystal cells arranged as light shutters using the characteristics of liquid crystal such as optical anisotropy and electrical anisotropy.
In order to accomplish this goal, an LCD comprises a pair of substrates, electrodes, a liquid crystal layer, and a seal line. A pair of substrates face each other, and electrodes are formed on one or each of the substrates. When the voltages are loaded on the electrodes, the liquid crystals of the liquid crystal layer change their alignments, control the transmittance of light, and are enclosed by the seal line which prevents escape of the liquid crystal and maintains a cell gap between the substrates. The liquid crystals are enclosed by the two methods; one is a “vacuum injection method” which injects liquid crystals into the cell gap between the two substrates through the injecting hole of the seal line, the other is a “one drop filling method” in which an amount of liquid crystals are disposed on one substrate and then the other substrate is assembled on it.
In general, as shown FIG. 1A, a plurality of display apparatus substrates 111 and 112, each of which has at least one of electrode is formed thereon, are made from a mother substrate 100. A seal line is formed on each of the substrates. The plurality of display apparatus substrates 111 and 112 is arranged regularly above and below in a line on the mother substrate 100, like a stick shape. In this specification a “stick” is referred to as a line of those display apparatus substrates 110 and 120. Therefore, a plurality of sticks is formed having the same intervals of the display apparatus substrates 111 and 112 on the mother substrate 100. As shown in FIGS. 1B and 1C, a seal line 130 is continuous to a dummy line 137 because the seal line 130 is drawn without a break. FIG. 1B depicts the seal line 130 formed by a vacuum injection method. As shown in FIG. 1B, the seal line 130 is drawn around the display apparatus substrate and has a plurality of openings as injection holes when the liquid crystal is filled. FIG. 1C depicts the seal line 130 formed by the one drop filling method, showing the seal line as a closed loop around the display apparatus substrate without an injection hole in contrast with FIG. 1B.
A breaking process is used to separate the adjacent sticks 110 and 120 from each other and from the mother substrate 100. However, a design tolerance of the distance between adjacent sticks 110 and 120 with consideration of a margin for the breaking process of the substrate needs to be considered in order to maximize production yields. Conventionally, the distance between adjacent sticks is about 5 mm, which is the distance between the dummy line 137 of the one stick 120 and the adjacent stick 110. The distance therebetween effects the yield per glass mother substrate and the process time for drawing the seal line 130.